Payback
by PrincessAletheia
Summary: Sequel to A Night To Remember, read that first! A dare from JWynn! Hotch gets back on Emily, after she made him sing Like A Virgin!


_**A/N: Hey guys, this is a sequel to A Night To Remember, so you should read that one first! **_

_**It's also a challenge from JWynn...lmao...I hope you're happy with it!**_

_**Oh, and Wilbur is on his way now, that's my adolescent laptop, who has his first girlfriend, she lives at JWynn's at the moment, anyway, when he arrives, please search his suitcase and tell him, I want my whip back! For certain m-rated activities with certain muses...**_

_**As my own muse is still on holiday, Hugh Jackman is staying with me for a little longer, much to the chagrin of my boyfriend, who happens to be Sean Hotchner...lmao...I had almost forgotten about him, but Angel N Darkness kindly reminded me of him, because she doesn't approve of my new lover...Mick from Episode 5x18, who also happens to be a new muse of mine and I've found him very inspiring so far, not in regard of this story, but for everything else...lmao...Lacy, on the contrary, is very happy that I keep him occupied, so he won't hit on Emily again. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Ed hasn't responded to my proposal yet, but I haven't received a no for now, which makes me hope! So, no, I don't own it, but I'm fully convinced that it will only be a matter of time! :)**_

_**Have fun!**_

Emily stared at the list. And stared and stared and stared. He couldn't be serious about that, could he?

It was now two weeks ago that she had made him sing Like A Virgin in front of the whole team and a bar full of people and he had been a bit cranky the day after, but once she was sober again, she had made it an effort to show him over and over again how much she loved him. Until it was Monday morning and they had unfortunately to get out of bed to go to work.

Today was another monday. Emily Prentiss had never liked the start of the week, but this particular monday made her want to turn around and go straight back in to bed. However, she knew she couldn't, the damn list would still be there tomorrow.

As she got dressed, her eyes always flew back to the offending piece of paper.

_Seriously, how stupid do you have to be to come up with that_?, Emily asked herself.

She couldn't help herself but read it again.

_Hey Juliet,_

_it's me, your Romeo! In order to have your wish for this James Blunt jerk to sing at our wedding fulfilled, I thought you should do something. You know, it would only be fair, as two weeks ago, you had me singing the most embarrassing song ever in front of what felt like half of D.C.'s population. You might remember._

_Well, Em, I have a task for you. A few actually, this list only includes the simple things, we will get to the more exciting stuff later, so be prepared._

_These are your rules and tasks for today:_

_1. Answer every question with: That really turns me on. _

_2. Wear the shortest skirt you can find and the highest heels. _

_3. And cleavage, Emily!_

_4. Send a belated Valentine's card to Strauss._

_5. When you see me, bow and greet me with 'Your Majesty'._

_6. Flirt with JJ in front of Dave._

_7. Go to lunch with Reid and Morgan and fake an orgasm while eating._

_That's it so far, my love! And don't even dare to think about skipping one of the tasks, I will be there all the time, making sure you keep your promise. _

_Don't think that after doing this, you're off the hook, there'll be more in store for you!_

_I love you, Emily, you may not feel like that right now, but it's true, I only want whats best for you and that includes not having this softie singing at our wedding! Prove me how much you want him._

_I'll see you at work. _

_I wish you a wonderful day! I will certainly have one._

_Romeo._

Emily sighed. She really wanted James Blunt on her wedding. _If only I hadn't said yes_, the thought crossed her mind quickly, but she pushed it away even faster. She had to fulfill his wishes, in order to get what she wanted. There was no way out.

She was positive it wouldn't be as bad as she expected. Emily was right. It wold be much worse.

The tiny black skirt was everything but appropriate for work, barely covering her ass. She was wearing black thigh-high leather boots and her flaming red halter top did a fantastic job on revealing most of her bra. All that made her feel like a professional.

_Damn engagement, damn wedding, damn man, oh yeah, damn you, Aaron!_

Reid's jaw dropped, as well as Kevin's and Morgan's mugs of coffee, as Emily walked into the bullpen. Their cavemen instincts making it's way to the surface, they hurriedly went after her, watching her like a hunter would do with his prey.

Morgan leaned on Emily's desk, a big cheshire cat grin on his face. "Hello Princess. When was the last time you looked into a mirror?"

_Oh shit_, Emily thought, _here we go!_

She deliberately looked down at herself, before nodding approvingly. "That really turns me on", she replied, making Morgan grin even wider.

"Sure it does, hell Emily, I'd be surprised if anyone won't be turned on by that sight. You'll be giving us a hard time working today, Princess. But seriously, Em, what were you thinking?"

Barely able to suppress the urge to roll her eyes, she faced him again. "I was thinking that it really turns me on!"

"Uh, okay", Morgan shrugged his shoulders. He would kill to know what this was about. But maybe he didn't have to. Still grinning, he called out. "Hey Hotch! Can you come down here for a minute? There's something you should see!"

His loud shouting had attracted the attention of even the last person in the bullpen, even the ones who hadn't been staring at Emily yet.

Hotch bit his lip not to laugh out loud, as he saw his fiancee sitting there, looking ready to shoot him, but in that case, she wouldn't have a wedding James Blunt could attend. She had to play nice.

"Morning, Hotch", Reid greeted him, followed by many other 'mornings' and 'Sirs'. But he only looked at Emily, grinning expectantly.

She glared at him, then bowed slightly while still sitting in her chair. "Your Majesty", she whispered and blushed.

"Excuse me, Prentiss, what did you say? I guess you'll have to talk a little louder.

She shopt him a dirty look, then she cleared her throat. "Your Majesty", she repeated angrily.

While most of the agents, including Reid, just shook their heads, confused by the exchange, Morgan and Kevin had already lost it, laughing rather loudly and crying tears of joy. They looked at each other, only one thought in mind. "Garcia", they both burst out and raced out of the bullpen as fast as they could. Morgan knocked off two agents on his way and Kevin ran into the glass door, but other then that, they were fine.

Emily, on the contrary, wanted nothing but to die. Her fingers longed to take her gun and aim at Hotch. He noticed it, bent down to kiss her head and rushed back off to his office, a big grin on his face.

She took out the most hated paper in the world again. Okay, she was wearing an outfit that said, 'push me up against the wall and have your way with me' and she had said the correct phrases. Off to the next point. A Valentine's card to Strauss. Oh god no!

Former Section Chief Erin Strauss, who was now unfortunately and completely undeserved Director of the FBI, clearly only possible after she drugged someone to sign the damn promotion and then dumped the body, was currently sitting in her chair like on a throne, having a look at her daily mail.

There was the usual stuff about the budget that could wait until it was really urgent and she could piss off a fair amount of people with it, then the daily bunch of letters from people who made the effort to kiss her ass, and there were quite a few and then, fully unexpected, a flaming red envelope, catching her attention immediately. Curious to see what it would contain, she quickly opened it.

On the outside it said: 'To the woman who gives me wet dreams'

Strauss jaw dropped, what the hell was that? Whoever had sent her this card would be fired instantly!

As she opened the card, she blushed horribly. And it didn't suit her.

_Erin,_

_I believe we haven't met each other yet, which is a pity, because you are visiting me in my dreams every night since quite a while._

_I must admit, I was pretty shy, never in my life had I thought a woman like you could want me. But my desire to be with you has constantly grown, I couldn't stand not telling you how I feel anymore._

_I love you, Erin Strauss._

_There are thousand of loveable things about you. I totally love woman with wigs, especially when you can see it and yours looks really cheap, where did you get it from? I adore the sight of it on your egg-shaped head, truly amazing!_

_And your flabby skin! Oh, it looks so wonderful, almost as good as the wrinkles spread all over your body, but especially in your face, they make you look so....old and used, ready for the garbage dump. I love it, I always had a thing for really old women!_

_I can only imagine how beautiful the sound of your cracking bones must be when you move, everytime you get up of the chair, it's irresistible, I can't wait to listen to it. I wish they would just crack for me._

_Oh Erin, imagine how wonderful it will be when we unite, you will pant heavily and almost choke, cause there is no way you could ever hold up with me, no matter how much you try. _

_Baby, I'm getting so hard just by thinking of you, and it's so annoying that all I can do is release this tension by myself, you know, right now I'm stroking myself, harder and faster and I feel ready to explode, oh how I wish I could do it inside of you!_

_Forever yours, Hugh Jackman_

Feeling the start of a headache, Emily ticked the Valentine's card on her list. Two more things to do, and then there was Aaron's surprise. Emily was getting angry, damn it, she had just made him sing, it really wasn't necessary to put her though all this! But she knew too well that complaining wouldn't help her a bit right now. It was nearly lunchtime and she wanted to get this done before she headed straight into the next embarrassing situation. Seeing that JJ was in Dave's office, she got up, adjusting the tiny piece of fabric called skirt, as if there was much to adjust and walked up to them.

Dave's eyes popped out of his head as a pair of endless legs suddenly stood in front of him. Very nice legs. His eyes ran up and down on them, unnoticed by him, but not by the two women, he had leaned forward, his tongue circling over his lips. Those were damn sexy legs, what he wouldn't give to have them wrapped around his body.

Someone cleard his throat, interrupting his pleasant dreams about the legs and he looked up, finally noticing who those belonged to. All day long, there had been rumors about Emily Prentiss coming to work, looking like the ultimate femme fatale, but he had been simply too busy to take a proper look himself. Oh, how he regretted it now. His eyes moved further, straight to Emily's cleavage and then over to JJ, who looked rather sexy herself, and it took him everything not to jump up and cheer loudly, here he was, alone in one room with the two most beautiful woman in the whole FBI! Oh the possibilities...

"Uh, is there anything you want, Prentiss?", he asked, still staring at her. Emily kicked the door shut. If she really had to do it, then she would do it right. Sensually licking her lips, she turned to JJ. "That really turns me on", she whispered hoarsely, her intensive gaze making JJ blush.

"Emily, are you okay?", JJ asked. "Oh, yeah, I'm just so turned on, you know. I've never noticed before how seductive the scent of your shampoo is, JJ. Have you always been using it?", Emily said, coming closer, lightly running a hand over JJ's hair, while taking in its scent.

"Emily?"

"I love those long legs of yours, JJ, I always wondered how it would feel to have them wrapped around me! And those lips...do you kiss as good as I think you do?"

Dave grinned and leaned back, wishing for some popcorn, that was going to be one hell of a show.

Meanwhile, Emily had started running her hand up and down JJ's arm, the other one on her waist.

"Fuck, JJ, you make me so damn wet", Emily went on, looking embarrassed but still batting her eyelashes, "how about we leave grandpa here to have fun on his own, lock ourselves in your office and get naked? There's something I would really like to show you!", she whispered huskily, leaning forward and licking JJ's throbbing pulse, making her shiver.

JJ helplessly turned to Dave, who only stared at them, drooling. No help from his side. Men!

Emily leaned forward, looking deep into JJ's eyes, pulling her closer to him and..."Oh, look, it's almost lunch time", Emily said suddenly, stepping back and leaving JJ to herself. "I've got to go, see you guys later", with that she rushed out of Dave's office.

JJ fell onto Dave's couch, facepalming and groaning.

Dave ran past Morgan, not looking left or right. "Hey Rossi, where are you going, man?" Dave turned around, a painful expression on his face, then went on running. Kevin came in, looking confused. Morgan pulled him over. "Hey man, do you know what's wrong with Rossi?"

"I have no idea, he nearly knocked me off, mumbling something about restrooms and taking a long, long shower, but other than that, I have no idea."

It was then that Emily approached them. "Hey guys, do you want to join me for lunch?"

With the way she looked like, she knew there was no way they would say no, and Reid just had to be dragged along to the diner, where Emily ordered some ice-cream. She desperately needed to cool down.

Emily dipped the spoon into the ice-cream. She looked around the diner, shaking her head. Never in her life would she be able to watch ' When Harry met Sally' again and enjoy it!

With the facial expression of a soldier in his last fight, she took the first bite. A quiet moan escaped her lips, barely noticeable, but Morgan, having some kind of radar for these things, heard it immediately. "Everything okay, Prentiss?"

_Morgan, you idiot, didn't you get it by now?!?_

"Yeah", she panted, "I'm just turned on."

She licked the chocolate of the spoon, moaning a little louder. By now she had attracted not only the attention of her colleagues, but also of several other people next to them.

"Emily?", Reid asked, a look of sheer panic on his face.

But Emily didn't listen anymore. She had started panting heavily, giving everyone a damn good view on her breasts. Kevin's jaw dropped and he squeaked in excitement as she moved one of her hands in between her

thighs.

With the other one, she slammed the table. "Oh god. This...ice cream...is the best...I've ever eaten...in my...whole....life! So fucking good! Oh yes. I want more. More! More!"

"And this cherry...", she sticked it in her mouth, swirled her tongue around it and moaned in ecstasy. "This cherry makes me wanna cum right here and now!"

At this particular point, Morgan lost it, he sank onto the table, laughing his ass off, while Kevin spat out his sandwich, not noticing the sauce that slowly dropped onto his trousers.

Reid looked actually as if he was afraid of Emily. "Morgan", he tugged on his sleeve, "what is wrong with her? Is she ill?", he asked, only causing Morgan to laugh even louder. Kevin looked at him, bewildered. "Reid, you can't be serious about that!"

"Why? What is wrong with her?"

"She..." Kevin gulped, he wasn't ready for giving someone the talk. "Never mind, Reid, never mind."

With one final "Oh god yes, baby", Emily went over the edge. She looked up, tucking her hair behind her ears, licked the last bit of chocolate ice cream off the spoon, only to smile and wave at the guys as she got up and left them behind, completely stunned.

Reid's face had the color of lobster. "I'll never eat here again", he murmured, grabbing his bag and racing out of the diner. Morgan was still spread over the table, laughing his ass off. Kevin waved the waiter over to him, grinning excitedly. "I want what she had, please!"

Hotch sat in his office, nearly bouncing in his seat. He had thoroughly enjoyed the day so far, however, what was to come now was the best thing ever.

As Emily entered the bullpen after lunch, clearly embarrassed, he wasted no time, walking towards her, taking her elbow, dragging her to the ladies, and quickly locking the door behind them after he made sure they were alone. Emily spun around on her heels.

"Aaron Hotchner, if you think that you will get lucky right now, you're so mistaken, I swear, don't even dare to make a move."

He smiled at her innocently. "I wouldn't ever do that, baby! I told you in my letter, I have a surprise for you." He came closer, smiling seductively, making her shiver. His lips were close to her ear, and his tongue flicked out, licking over it. "There's something for you in the last stall. Wear it for me, Emily, and I promise, you will get James Blunt on our wedding!", he whispered.

His scent nearly killed her, his warm body around her, the hot breath on her ear. All she could do was simply nod.

_I will kill you_, she kept on thinking, _Aaron, I swear, when this day is over, I will kill you!_

She had dressed up like she was to work at the Moulin Rouge. Bowed to him, flirtet with JJ, faked an orgasm, wrote a Valentine's card to Strauss, seemed suddenly turned on by everything, but THIS was just too much. She didn't mind him being a little angry after she had made him sing, but what he had made her do was far more worse.

She glared angrily as her finace approached her, grinning widely.

"You are a dead man, Aaron Hotchner."

He was still grinning. "Why? You look great. Really sexy!"

"Sexy?! Aaron, I'm dressed up as a human ketchup bottle!"

"Well, red suits you, darling."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny, you ass. What is it that you want anyway?", she hissed.

An innocent smile appeared on his face, that one was the worst of all. Aaron held up some french fries.

"Well, Em, I could use some ketchup with these!"

JJ stared out of Dave's office window down on the street. "Dave? Is that Hotch down there who is chased by a huge ketchup bottle?"

Dave jumped out of his chair and raced to the window. "Yes, yes, he is", he gasped, staring in astonishment.

This was, without any doubt, the most embarrassing day in her life. Emily tossed her keys somewhere in the room, she didn't care anymore. All she wanted to do was getting drunk and going to sleep to forget this day. She went upstairs to run a bath and as she looked for her bubble bath, a litle bottle attracted her attention. An evil grin spread across her face.

When Aaron came home, he found Emily laying in bed, looking so worn out that he actually started feeling sorry. He rushed over to her and sat down on the bed.

"Emily", he said, softly brushing a strand of hair out of her face, "are you alright?"

"Mmh", she mumbled, opening her eyes, giving him her best sleepy face. "I wanted to take a bath, but", she yawned, "I am so tired. That was one hell of a day. Why don't you go have a bath instead, otherwise it would be a waste, Aaron", she said, turning around to burrow her face in the pillow and hide her grin.

Aaron sighed. That certainly wasn't how he had imagined this day to end. Maybe he had pushed her too far. _Seriously, Aaron, she just made you sing, and what did you do to her? That really wasn't fair._

"Emily, I'm sorry if I exaggerated a little today, I guess that was really too much. How can I make this up to you, darling?", he gently stroked her cheek.

"Go and have the damn bath, Aaron, I just want to sleep. Please leave me alone for tonight."

Sensing that he had really screwed up and she had every right to be grumpy, he got up and went to the bathroom. All the time his thoughts turned around Emily. Tomorrow, first thing in the morning, he would call her mother and ask her for help to get that James Blunt dude to sing at their wedding. She deserved this and so much more after today. So he thought, at least until he got out of the tub and looked into the mirror. _Oh hell no!_

"Emily", he yelled, "why the hell am I having green hair?"

Her answer consisted of loud cheering and laughing.

"Well, baby, what shall I say, it suits you!" More laughter.

Aaron wrapped a towel around his hips and went to open the door. Without any success. "Crap", he muttered. She must have locked it while he was laying in the tub.

"Emily, sweetheart, please let us talk about it. You're not mad, are you?"

She giggled. "Oh Aaron, I'm not mad, in fact, I'm pretty turned on."

It was then that he heard a little engine humming.

"Baby, what exactly are you doing?"

"Oh, come on, can't you figure it out by yourself? I'm actually grateful that you had made me wear this ridiculous costume, Aaron. On my way back I kind of stumbled over this little store with adult equipment."

Now he finally realized where the humming came from. Frantically, he tried to open the door.

"Please, Emily, let me make it up to you. I could help you with your needs. You really don't need that toy, how can it make you feel satisfied after you had me? Let me step in, I promise, this night will only be about you!"

"Oh no, you had your chance, but you enjoyed yourself too much and wouldn't stop. You can fuck yourself tonight, honey, while I'm getting into the action now with Hugh Jackman No. 2. And I think I will be more than satisfied afterwards.

Aaron leaned against the wall, feeling miserable and aroused at once. If he could at least watch her. But only hearing her voice, screaming his name, not being able to see her nearly killed him. He wanted her so badly. And to make things worse, he was sure she would get back on him for what he had done today. Knowing his fiancee, he had to be prepared for everything, he just hoped, her little revenge trip wouldn't include him dressing up as a human vibrator. With Emily Prentiss, you could never know what might happen.

_**A/N: There you go, I hope you guys had fun...lmao...after I wrote that letter to Strauss, I had to throw up, the thought of someone being turned on by that sight was just so...yuck!**_

_**And for everyone who reviews this time, I'm giving you Hugh Jackman's trousers! :)**_

_**There'll be one more story to come, where they finally really get even!**_

_**Me and my sexy Mick...lmao...are going to take a bath now...and when I have my whip back, then...I'll leave that to your imagination! **_


End file.
